1. Field of the Invention
Charcot Syndrome, also known as Charcot Arthropathy, is a condition where patients lose sensations in the feet or ankles and may experience dislocations of bones and joints or fractures without injury or trauma, according to the American Orthopaedic Foot and Ankle Society. Patients with Charcot Syndrome experience increased warmth, swelling and redness in the feet and ankles. Fractures and dislocations that occur due to the condition can produce deformities of the feet or ankles which may affect the stability and flexibility of bones and joints.
Charcot foot is a serious condition that can lead to disfigurement, disability and amputation, according to the American College of Foot and Ankle Surgeons. As the condition advances, the joints crumble, and the foot adopts an abnormal appearance. Patients with diabetes, patients with long-term neuropathy, and neuropathic patients with tight Achilles tendons fall at risk of developing the condition and ought to take extra precaution and seek immediate treatment as soon as symptoms appear. Charcot can be a micro fracturing and dissolving of the bone commonly in the mid foot region.
2. Description of Related Art
Orthotics in the form of walking casts have attempted to protect the patient's foot while enabling the patient to still be mobile. The boot orthosis attempts to protect the patient's foot by encompassing it in plastic shells while accommodating any edema and reducing weight on the ankle/foot by trying to transfer it to the patient's leg and calf area by securing an anterior shell on the exterior of a posterior shell. Problems have occurred in trying to adjust the fit on the patient because of the potential of edema reduction as a result of a successful treatment and application of medication.